The Obessive Mind Of Desire
by SnowballHeat16
Summary: [SQUEL TO THE TWISTED SOUL OF HATRED] Slade is back and not alone. The Teen Titans meet Slade's new apprentice and all is not looking too good for them. But who knows she may not be totally evil... just obessed. RaeXRob StarXBB CyXOC [FINSHED!]
1. Transformation

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I don't and shall not ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever own Teen Titans! **BUT **I own all the made up charactors I use in my story (gah I'm to lazy to list all of them)

**Please Note: this story is for more older and mature peoples. Under 13-ers are strongly welcomed to read though, but I'm not reponsible for: insanity, addiction to muffins, bleeding, burning, unusal growths, or any type of torture**

Guess what! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::insert evil demented, insane, nonsensical laugh here::

So y'all are all probably like: OMG wheres Snowball?! It's been like a freakin' month here and no story!!!

So now I'm all like: I'm really sorry everyone out there but I wanted to give my full attendtion to my two major projects I was working on and now I'm finshed and handed them in. So yay! Then for the past few days I was putting my plans for the future TT fanfic in this series into a time line. And now I'm writing it, so yay again! I know its all confusing at the end, but as you all know I write like that and I like to keep you guessing. Tee-hee I like being all _mysterious. _

So to all the new readers or old ones that are old grandpas and need to refresh your memory here's a recap of what happened so far in the series:

-Titans meet Aquilus, psychopathic bitch from Raven's past. Aquilus steals the demon part of Raven's soul and Raven starts losing her powers

-Aquilus gives it to Slade who then tries to destroy the city with it. Titans fight Slade and win and get it back (yay!) But Raven decides not to put back it yet because she can't really control it her demon heritage

-A couple of months later titans do battle with Slade again. Raven forces the rest of her soul out of her body. We find out the manly gothic hunk named Michael is really the death angel and he takes her body, but the case that used to hold the demon part of Raven's soul falls out of her cloak and breaks releasing the soul that goes back into her body

-Raven becomes a full demon and goes to Azarth to kill Azar because Azar killed her mother. Azar and Raven have a talk and Azar sacrificed herself to purify Raven's soul

-Then a couple of months later the titans meet Aquilus's boyfriend, Acerbus. He thinks that Raven is evil because of that night in Azarth when she killed all those people, he thought that Raven had killed Aquilus also. Acerbus started stalking Raven and eventually they do battle in the sewers and Acerbus ends up forcing his soul out in a exempt to kill Raven. Michael shows up to bring Acerbus's soul to hell and Raven and him officially break up (tear) but Raven and Robin get together

-Raven and Robin have first date and Star and BB have first date.

This takes place a month or two after Haunted so all that Terra betryal stuff has already happened and Slade 'died' then Robin is haunted by him...

Okay, c'ya after the chapter's over!

Enjoy,

THE OBSESSIVE MIND OF DESIRE 

_Chapter 1_

_Transformation_

_"What do you mean he just disappeared?!" Screamed Mr. Sakaki's boss, Mr. Hudson. Mr. Sakaki ran a sweaty hand through his black hair, "I don't know he was in the moderating room then suddenly his heart beat was dead, we rush in and he's gone!" _

_"Do you know how much was spent on this project?! Two million! And guess who's ass is in fire by the time we have to present in the convention. So you better get another test subject by Monday and get the transformation done. Okay?!" _

The conversation played over in Jonathan Sakaki's mind like a bad nightmare. The only thing was... it wasn't a nightmare. Jonathan sat at his kitchen table in his small, but nice house. He removed his glasses and rubbed his temples and muttered curses at Mr. Hudson. Surrounding him on the table was complicated math equations and diagrams and different formulas. It was all there except a test subject.

Jonathan never wanted to be a gene splitter, he wanted to be a lawyer but he was forced into taking an internship at his father's lab in his late teens. He promised himself that he would never force his only daughter to do something she didn't want to do. She was all he had left. His wife had divorced him when Kate, his daughter, was only six then died from heat stroke when hiking in the summer when Kate was ten. For the past six years it was just Kate and daddy.

He sighed again, he had to keep this job it was the only thing paying the bills and the pay was pretty good.

_MEANWHILE:_

Kate Sakaki leaned in and gave her boyfriend, Matt a kiss on the cheek. She smiled slightly as she pulled out of the kiss. She opened the front door a crack and her brown tabby, Muffin poked his little head out. "So... do you want to come in and watch TV or something?" The sixteen year old girl asked her boyfriend. He looked down at the cat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, but you know I'm allergic to cats,"

"Oh... yeah." Kate said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "C'ya then I guess..."

"'Kay bye," The boy walked down the steps of her porch and walked down the street to his house that was only a block or two away.

Kate sighed and brushed a lock of her long black hair out of her face as she bent down and picked up her little cat named Muffin. She stroked him softly and he started purring. She watched Matt walk down the street from the shadows of porch. She stepped into her house and Muffin jumped from her arms and ran into the kitchen, no doubt going to try to get dad to feed him. Kate pulled off her shoes and also followed Muffin into the kitchen, "Konnichiha!" She said happily as she bent down and kissed her father on the cheek. "Kate!" He said looking up at Kate like he just noticed she was standing there, "So," He said standing up and brushing all the paper work into a binder, "So how was the date with..."

"Matt." She filled in, "Yes, I knew that," He tried to cover. The truth was that he didn't know his daughter's personal life he was so caught up in work lately. "Oyasuminasai," Kate said.

"Oyasuminasai," Jonathan replied back as Kate walked out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom.

Jon sighed as he turned back to his work. No one in there right mind would volunteer to be experimented on. He wasn't quite sure the first guy was right in the head in the first place. It would take weeks to do all the testing needed for experiment to actually begin. It had to be someone he knew what right and not crazy or sick in the first place. He could test it on himself... no he would need to press the button for the machine to work. No it would have to be...

Kate stood in front of the large Gotham City laboratory of Scientific Research and Development building. She took one look at the large tan coloured stone building then walked up the steps leading up to it and opened the large heavy doors and stepped inside. She waved to Stan the security guard and stepped into the elevator.

A minute or two later she was downstairs in the main laboratory, large metal doors surrounded her and probably would provoke curiosity to most people but Kate has been down here a million times and stopped wondering and really caring. She walked down the hallway her shoes clicking quietly in the death quiet hallway. She walked down to the end of the hall and knocked loudly on the last door on the left.

A man's head peaked out. He had messy black hair and a pair of round glasses, "Hey kiddo," He said opening the door so Kate could take a step in. "Hey dad," she said. She took a seat in an empty chair and fiddled with the frayed end of her jean shorts.

The two of them sat in a small room half filled up with a control panel with buttons and flashing lights and a few screens. Mr. Sakaki sat in a wheelie chair pressing buttons and recording data that displayed on the screens. The whole wall behind the control panel was made out of glass. On the other side was a weird looking machine with many thick cables running from large scanner looking things. The scanners were big enough to fit a human in and, though Kate would never admit it, looked almost scary.

"I'm almost finished, just getting the final calculations," Mr. Sakaki said. Kate nodded slightly then looked through the glass window, "What does that one do?" She asked merely out of boredom. Jon Sakaki looked up, "Basically you step into one of the scanners and the computers inside do multiple tests like heart beat rate, blood pressure, DNA and white and red blood cells count. Pretty impressive huh?" he said folding his arms and smiling smugly at his machine. "Want to try it?"

Kate bit her bottom lip and looked from her father to the machine, shifting uneasily in her chair. "Don't worry it's safe, its being shipped to a private clinic for some millionaire in three weeks,"

Kate pushed back her fear and nodded slowly fully trusting her father. She opened the metal door separating the machine from the control panel. She stepped over a large cable that ran from a scanner through a hole in the wall where a giant generator buzzed softly. One of the two scanner doors opened, Kate looked over to her shoulder to her father that smiled and waved at her. Kate turned back to the machine and closed her eyes exhaling. It was weird, it's like something told her to turn and run away from the machine. Run away and never set foot inside the large scary looking scanner.

But that was crazy; her father told her it was perfectly safe. He should know he spends most of his time at work. So Kate opened her eyes and stepped inside the scanner. The door slide shut and a slight feeling of claustrophobia closed in on her. Bright lights blared blinding her and a whooshing sound filled the scanner.

Jon Sakaki stood in the small control room looking out the large window. He could see nothing that was going on inside the scanner. His hand hesitated over a large blue button. That button was not just any button it was the button to start the transformation. The transformation that would split the genes of the sixteen year old with a simple grey tabby. He clenched his hand into a fist. No, he couldn't do this. But yet he had too. Without doing this he would lose his job. Then he couldn't pay the bills then they would lose there house and starve on the unfriendly streets of Gotham. Kate would forgive him for doing this... he hoped as he pushed the blue button.

Kate stood there her heart almost bursting out of her chest, her knees and hands shaking. Her head was pounding, the feeling was there again, to run away. Kate pounded the walls of the scanner with her fists screaming. Out of no where the scanner filled with misty smoke. Kate dropped to her knees coughing, the smoke stuck to her body and her skin started to absorb it. Kate's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Guilt flowed through Jon's body. "NO!" He yelled and pounded on another button, the door to the scanner opened and after the smoke cleared he saw his daughter laying in the scanner. "No," he gasped and pushed open the heavy metal door and ran into the machine room. He collapsed to his knees and hugged the limp body of his daughter. He sobbed into her shoulder.

Kate groaned and opened her eyes wide. Her pupil shrunk into tiny silvers in her yellow-green eyes. Pain shot through her fingers as her nails began to grow and harden. With unbelievable pain her ears slowly deformed and shrunk back into her scalp and another pair of fuzzy cat-like ears slowly grew on top of her head. Sweat covered her body as a tail grew out of her lower back. The transformed girl closed her eyes and groaned slightly, "Ow," she muttered softly but Jon heard anyways. "Your alive? YOUR ALIVE!" He squeezed her tighter. She inhaled deeply taking in this man's scent. It was familiar, but from where?

_One of the two scanner doors opened, Kate looked over to her shoulder to her father that smiled and waved at her. Kate turned back to the machine and closed her eyes exhaling. It was weird, it's like something told her to turn and run away from the machine. Run away and never set foot inside the large scary looking scanner_.

It played in the back of mind like a movie. So this was the man that forced her to get inside that sinister looking machine that caused her so much pain. She _trusted_ this man and he did this to her! She looked down at her newly formed claws. Yes, it was all coming back to her. _He _was the one to make mommy never come back, _he _was the one that spent more time with his job than his own daughter. _He _was the one to transform her and cause her so much pain. And _He _was going to pay.

As rage flowed through her body her claws literally dripped of acid of all the pain and rage and hatred that she felt to this human. She hissed and stabbed her acid dripping, razor sharp claws into his back. The acid flowed through his blood burning everything.

"Kate!" He gasped as he was being killed from the inside out, he groaned as the acid made it through his body destroying everything. His eyes burned black and rolled out of his head as he collapsed face first into the floor. Kate pulled her claws out of the corpse. "Sorry _daddy. _But I'm not your little girl anymore."

Slowly the acid stopped dripping from her claws and Kate clamed down. She looked down at the body and it suddenly felt like a 10 000 weight was dropped in her stomach. She _killed _someone. That someone was her father! Fear of being found out flowed through her body. Her ears flickered to the side picking up noise. Was that footsteps her enhanced cat-like ears picked up? Adrenaline flowed through her body. She sprinted to the metal door and pushed it open and then from the control room opened to the outer door to the hallway. Two scientists stood by the door. Kate pushed them out of the way and sprinted down the hallway. "Hey you!" one of them called. Kate looked back to see them chasing after her. She ran with cat like speed down the hallway and to the stair case. She leaped up the flights of steps with the newly formed muscles in her legs great for jumping. Finally she made it to the ground level and opened the door. She ran on the marble floor, her running shoes pounding on the floor as she pasted Stan and made a break for it through the front door. She leaped down the tan steps that leaded up to the building and landing on all fours. She began running, she wasn't safe anywhere. The crowded streets parted for her to run and everyone pointed and yelled at the mutant teenaged girl. She made a sharp turn to try to run through an ally.

There was a man in there, almost completely hidden in shadow except his face that was covered with an orange and black mask. "Move it!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I am afraid not, Kate Sakaki," The man spoke in a quiet yet forceful voice. Kate clenched her fists into balls. "How do you know my name?" Her voice was loud and forceful.

"I know many things Kate. I know how you became mutated, and I know how to change you back."

Kate dropped the tough girl act and her arms dropped lifelessly to her sides, "You do?" She asked hopefully. The man nodded, "I can show you many things, and I can get you back to normal. If you help me, I can help you."

"I'll do anything."

_The flower was given by Hades to Trigon himself. The flower will be become impregnated with the demon child. The flower shall then wilt and die for her purpose in life has been fulfilled. The demon child will grow strong and in her father's wake. The child will then seize Azarth with troops of a mortal man's robots. They shall first seize Azarth then the world. Evil will flow within the roots of mother earth. More flowers shall be planted and demons shall rule the world as they were meant to be. The demon child shall rule all. And her name is..._

The man opened his fierce blue eyes. And rubbed his face with his pale hand. The fires of hell did nothing to warm up his frozen heart. His frozen heart that sees death every day. Millions a year, billions in his long life time. Some might wonder how he deals. How he can go through death so many times and still continue to function, for no mortal would be able to see so much death without committing suicide. The truth is he doesn't deal. He doesn't care. His heart is dead and frozen black, it had only melted once in his life. But was rejected so now he was frozen and numb to the bone. He showed little compassion to the soon dead and ignored the sprits that surrounded him in hell. For life was hell to him. But maybe, just maybe if he saved all those people _she _might be one of the saved. He just wanted for her to grow up happy. And then that would make him happy.

oOoOoOoOo

Okay so finally here comes the long awaited muffins:

A muffins goes to: Raven's Wolf, animefreak300, YuGiOhNewb, flames, Ravens-Despair, Instant Coffee, goldensunobesser for reviewing my poem "All I really want is you".

And a muffin goes to everyone who reviewed any one of my stories (flamers get muffins that smells like dog crap and is lighted on fire ::grins::) I'm sorry I can't list all the names because that would take FOREVER.

So thanks to everyone and the next chapter will be posted in a few days. C'ya then!

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	2. A Mission

**DISCLAIMER: **Dun own TT... I own: Michael and Emily Greenway, Sarah, Aquilus, Acerbus, Kate Sakaki, Jon Sakaki andKeara Haww

Hey everyone! Guess what! I have a new editor: Elementcontroller. Yay muffins to you!

Okay... not much else to say about this chapter, except its short... ( I know real interesting...)

Anyways, enjoy,

_CHAPTER 2_

_A Mission_

In Jump City sat a gothic half-demon sorceress at the kitchen table eating her cereal. Raven was alone. She supposed everyone was still asleep since it was only eight in the morning. She reached to her left and pulled the newspaper closer to her. The headline was about a scientist who died during an experiment in Gotham. She opened it up and turned to the horoscopes. Same crap as always... joy.

Raven sighed and looked down at her cereal. She heard the sound of the door _whooshing _open then closing. _Robin,_ She thought to herself. She could recognize the smell of shampoo he used and the brain waves he transmitted and the sound of his confident footsteps that made soft padding noses as his bare feet hit the tilted floor of the kitchen. She didn't look up as Robin bent down slightly and kissed her on the cheek. The first time he did this her breakfast exploded at the shock and warmness Raven felt to him. But that was ages ago; the couple had been dating for four months. Raven smiled inwardly as she caught Robin in the corner of her eye when he walked past her. He was wearing nothing but an undershirt and a pair of light blue boxers.

Robin reached up and pulled a box of cereal out of a cupboard and placed it on the table in front of Raven bringing her out of her sleepy daydream. He pulled the fridge's door open and got out milk. After preparing his cereal he sat across from Raven. Raven finally looked up from her cereal and looked more closely at Robin. His usually slicked back, black hair was messy and slightly wet. _From his morning shower,_ she guessed. He had his usual mask covering his eyes, but she could still see that he had bags under his eyes. Every since that mask had that dust in it that made him see Slade in the dark, he had been determined to find Slade and hunt him down. Raven personally thought that Slade was not dead but gathering his strength and had a new apprentice somewhere that helped with the mask. But that was almost a month ago, and nothing had really happened since then. That still didn't mean that he was dead though.

The sliding door of the kitchen opened and the rest of the titans entered the kitchen. Starfire was explaining some Tamaran food dish. Beast Boy looked greener than usual. The 'happy' couple had not lasted long. After about their second date things started to turn for the worst, then when that blonde haired big blued eyed girl came their relationship shattered. Starfire could tell that she was no longer in his eyes, but Terra was. The night that they met Terra she broke up with Beast Boy. She knew that his reaction wasn't going to be him crying on the floor begging for her to take him back, but instead he nodded and she encouraged him and Terra. The second time she broke up with a titan because of another girl.

"Who wants eggs and bacon?" called Cyborg, taking large strides over to the fridge and opening the door, piled milk, eggs and bacon on the counter next to it.

_3...2...1..._Raven counted silently in her head.

"DUDE! Do you _know _what bacon is made of???"

"Um...pigs?"

Beast Boy collapsed into a chair. He sighed, "You really should think about changing your diet. You know that _bacon _was once a living, breathing thing!"

"Yeah... well... now it's cooking in the frying pan,"

Beast Boy got up and went over to the fridge and opened it up, "You should really try tofu it's not _that-- ..._Where'd my tofu go?" He got up and glared at Cy. "What?" he said putting up his hands in defense, "I wouldn't know anything about the tofu in the garbage,"

"Come, Beast Boy," Starfire said linking her arm with his, "I shall accompany you to the mall of shopping where we will find more fu of the toe!"

With that Starfire almost dragged him out the front door.

XXXXXXXX

Moonlight flowed through the dirty windows of the old warehouse. Machines were set up around large crates. The warehouse was set up somewhere out in the country close to some farmer market. But farmers weren't going to get in the way. The cat-like girl tried not to groan as she walked up the hard metal stairs into the upper level of the warehouse. She opened one of the offices. Instead of it being filled with a desk and chairs it had a futon in the corner and a punching bag in the middle of the room hanging from the ceiling. She closed the door quietly then walked sleepily over to the makeshift bed and collapsed. Her muscles ached and burned. Slade had been training her almost non-stop for the past week. With each passing day she grew stronger and faster. Slade said she needed to be fit if he was going to help her. She sighed into the flat pillow. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball of warmth, hoping sleep would greet her soon. A small noise of purring could be heard as she slipped into a light sleep.

_BANG BANG BANG! _

The cat-like girl's eyes opened wide and she leapt up on to all fours. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood Slade. His body was half in the dim light half in shadow giving him an eerie look. "I need you to do something for me..."

oOoOoOo

Muffin Time!!!

Today's muffins go to: Elementcontroller, Raven's Wolf(great story ::smilies::), gris, Harasliz, Dark Sunlight, llcceeand Strixvaria

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	3. Stolen and Defeated

**DISCLAIMER: **Gah, dun own TT...never will

Once again thanks to my editor Elementcontroller! Many muffins!!

Guess what peoples. I have another project ::boos teachers that make me work:: but it's just a novel study so I wont take three weeks off like I did when I have the science and the really long big book novel study.

So here it is. Finally you get to see what generically altered cat/girl genes and a few of Slade's cool gadets do. ::Ohs and Aws:: I know wonderful

Enjoy,

_CHAPTER 3_

_Stolen and Defeated_

"Left! Right! Turbo! Jets and… WINNER!!! Ha-ha! What do you say now tin man?"

"I'm saying you cheated!!! You hot glued the break button on my controller you little grass stain!"

"Hey! It's not my fault hot glue accidentally might have dripped and glued the break button!" BB laughed nervously. Cyborg lunged at him but Beast Boy jumped off the couch, knocking into Raven, who was reading another one of her horror books, in the process. "Watch it…" she mumbled caught up in the climax and to oblivious of everything around her.

"Why does the wooden replica of the horse move in the 'L', is it not easier to move straight to the center of the attack instead of mindlessly traveling in a crooked line?" asked Starfire meekly trying hard to understand the mind-boggling game of 'chess'. Robin sat at the other side of the table trying hard not to scream out in frustration. He mentally sucked in a deep breath, "I don't know, I guess the person that made it up decided that the knight should move in an 'L' shape," Robin said putting it in a nice, pleasant voice.

Suddenly the room started flashing red and the siren blew startling the titans. The group rushed over to the computer. "Unidentified person robbing Jump City Computing Research Building," Robin said. "Titans, GO!" He yelled running to the garage where the T-car was, the group closely following him.

XXXXXX

"Hey you!" yelled one of the guards, "Drop the chip and put your hands up!" He held a large laser pointer gun, which was pointed nervously at the figure. He could have sworn he saw it grin as it advanced closer to him. The dim light did shine on the pearly white fangs that could be seen now.

The figure's hands opened and revealed that they were empty. The figure could now be identified as a cat-like woman. She curled her long fingers into fists one finger at a time each one crackling loudly, "Let's dance," came a smooth voice from the smirking, fanged smile. The lone guard was now shaking and raised the gun to the cat-like figure's chest, the laser pointing straight at her heart. He pulled the trigger, but she was too fast. She dropped down on all fours, then performed a forward flip-kick, sending her two steel soles into the man's stomach. He bent over gasping for breath. The cat-like figure flowed smoothly into a handstand after kicking him, perching in the stance. Her grace and fluid muscles were growing every day, making this as easy for her as it is for a normal human to stand on their legs. She lowered her legs and did a backwards somersault into a crouching position. She stood on one leg and twirled herself around so her leg hit the guard in the knee making him buckle and collapse onto the floor. She stood up and pulled the chip out of a pocket in her skintight black suit, protective shin and forearm steel plates gleaming. She held it between two long fingers and stared intently at it, her breathing and pulse starting to slow down from the adrenalin rush.

"My master said you'd be more of a challenge," she scoffed softly, "More like simple kitten play," she smiled intently and a soft purring noise came from her throat.

A loud explosion came and a large hole appeared in the wall. There stood five teenagers: a dark haired boy, a half robot and half man, a green boy, a deeply tanned girl flying and a gothic looking girl also floating. "Teen Titans I presume…" she said trailing off smiling warmly as if greeting old friends, "Spare me the one liner Robin," she said turning her attention to the dark haired boy, "and let's get right on to the fun!"

She crossed her arms and reached into opposite pockets on her belt and pulled out little spheres. She twirled around throwing the spheres, when they hit the ground they exploded and sent smoke everywhere.

Robin and Raven pulled their capes/cloaks over their faces while the rest of the titans covered themselves with their forearms. Slowly the smoke began to clear, but she was gone.

"Dude!? Where'd she go?" Asked Cyborg looking around. Suddenly a dark figure dropped down on his back. It stuck a small box on his back. Cyborg tried to pull her off his back put she was gone again. "Hey! He-alaskjduickejejs…" His voice became a mess of different sounds and he had lost control of his body. Sparks came flying out of the box attached to his back. Starfire pointed a finger at his back and a small starbolt blasted it off his back.

Raven wasn't paying attention to Cyborg. She narrowed her eyes, looking around the darkened corridor. The power had been shut off to prevent any doors opening so the cat girl couldn't escape. _Not that it'd help much,_ Raven thought, _she probably has something in her belt to blow up a wall if needed. _

"You're probably right," Hissed a voice beside Raven, she turned to the side, black balls of energy circling her fists. But it was too late, and no one was there except Raven's shadow. "Here, kitty kitty," Raven said, her dry voice calling out, "Come out and play." She moved farther down the hallway, her senses sharp and expecting for her to jump out of a shadow any second now.

Raven glanced upward and saw the shadow in mid air headed towards her, claws out and ready to scratch. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," Raven said, raising her hands above her head and creating a black energy shield. Sparks flew as the shadow's claws hit the shield and it was rebounded backwards. It quickly landed as if landing a round-off and then took off again. Instead of aiming at Raven, she leapt over Raven and threw another round of the metal balls. But when they hit the ground, they made tiny explosions, blinding Raven.

She landed with a quick roll. The titans surrounded her; she smirked. "I'm sorry," She said reaching into a pocket in her belt, "It's been fun," She pulled out the bomb, a shiny orange 'S' shined in the green light from Starfire's starbolts surrounding her fists, ready to be released. "I'm sure you understand!" She hit the 'S' and threw it into the air. It exploded and the cat girl covered her eyes with her forearm, then before the smoke cleared, she was gone out the hole in the roof.

oOoOoOoOo

MUFFIN TIME ::sings random theme song::

Todays yummer muffins go to ::drumroll::  
**Raven's Wolf, Harasliz and Elementcontroller**

C'yall next chappie!

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	4. Hello Strangers

**DISCLAIMER: **Dun own TT...neva will

Sorry 'bout the slow update. Lately I haven't been in the 'writing mood'. I know what I want to write but it doesn't sound right whenI type it. So the next few chapters may take a little longer.

Anyways, enjoy,

_CHAPTER 4_

_Hello Strangers_

"Damn it!" Robin's fist came down hard on the kitchen table. The rest of the titans jumped. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" He ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"Robin," Raven's quiet voice soothed them, "What is done is done, we can not change it so stop killing your self over it and help us come up with a plan."

"I guess…your right," He sighed and sat down at the table with the rest of the titans. "I bet that girl was Slade apprentice and I bet she was the one that set off the mask," Robin muttered to himself. "Calm down," Raven said again placing a hand on his shoulder, Robin's shoulders dropped and looked over at Raven, "Sorry," he quietly said so only Raven could hear them.

"I think Slade is planning something big," Raven said pulling her gaze away from Robin, "Think about it: Slade got hurt with the battle with Terra, he gets an apprentice to help heal him then they plan something big-"

"Dude Slade could send another attack on T tower!"

"Friends, I believe we are in great danger!"

"DUDE!!! HE'S USING MUTANT CATS TO RULE THE WORLD AND WE'RE THE FIRST TO GO!!!!"

Everyone turned at Beast Boy, "What? It could happen!" Everyone looked away and rolled their eyes.

"Look! We have to hunt her down so she'll bring us to Slade then we'll bring him down," Robin said standing up again.

"Robin, man. Don't go all crazy on us again, we have to find out what Slade's planning before we do anything. Man, we don't even know where they're hiding. It would be stupid to go back to his old layer. It would be even stupider to find him there andget into a trap," Cyborg said.

"Well, the girl of the cat did inquire a computer chip in the breaking in. Perhaps it has something to do with a computer?" Starfire asked. "It's a start but we don't know quite what he's planning…" Robin said drifting off in thought.

XXXXXX

Sarah walked down the dark street. Chains attached to her black mini-skirt jingling slightly. She breathed in the early summer air. The darkness and coolness of the night washed over her body. Finally she had reached her destination: a small café called 'Dark Souls Café'.

She pushed open the door and the soft jingling of the bells over the door softy rang telling inhabits that another had arrived. Sarah made her way past the dimly lit small tables over to the unfortunately dry bar. The owner was behind the bar tonight, dressed in a dark green sports coat and slacks that looked a bit to loose on him and slightly wrinkled. "Hey Sarah. What'll it be tonight?"

"Just a coke, Arthur," Sarah replied sitting down on a bar stool. "Coming right up," He said turning around and kneeling down and opening the door of a small metal mini-fridge and pulling out a old fashioned coke bottle. He placed it on the counter in front of Sarah and got a glass. He used a bottle opener to open the bottle and poured half of it into the glass.

Sarah slumped slightly in the stool and took a sip. The ringing of the bell over top of the door jingled softly, but Sarah didn't bother turning around to see if she knew the person. Though it didn't really matter since she heard the two people's soft voices traveling in her direction. A young woman and young man sat down beside her.

She turned her head slightly to the side looking at the couple. The young woman looked around twenty or so and had bright neon blue spiked hair with earrings all down her ears and a small stud in her nose. And Sarah noticed part of a tattoo on the back of her neck.

The man also looked in his late teens. He looked hot and mysterious. She couldn't see his whole face because his raven black hair in the way. Even looking at his upper torso covered by a black shirt she could tell he was muscular.

"What will it be tonight folks?" asked Arthur, greeting the couple. "We'll have two cokes," the female said. Arthur nodded and started getting two cokes out.

"Hey, you," said the female said turning to Sarah. Sarah looked over at her, "Yeah?" She asked. "Know any cheap places around here to stay the night?" The female asked after taking a sip of the coke in front of her. "Um…" Sarah paused for a second, "About two stoplights down from here there's a small motel called 'Honeymoon Motel'. It's alright if you don't think about who's the last one to use the sheets," Sarah replied remembering the nights she sometimes spent there when she didn't want to go home. The female chuckled slightly, "Name's Keara," said the spiky haired girl, "He's Mike," Keara said jerking her thumb back at the man sitting beside her.

He turned his head looking at Sarah. Finally she was able to get a good look at his face, he looked sickly pale. His bright blue eyes had some weird hypnotic feature that made her almost forget her name, age, past and even species. Finally she broke out of the stare, "Name's Sarah," she said quickly, "Do I know you?" she turned her attention back to Mike. His eyes seemed to glow green for a minute and Sarah forgot who she was again, "I don't think so," he said in a low voice. She rubbed her forehead and took another look at him.

_Now that I look at him again he looks nothing like that guy Raven was with a couple of months ago. I was drunk, you can't really expect yourself to remember anything. I wonder what happened to him though… I do remember that he was hot! _Sarah grinned inwardly.

"I guess your right, then…" Sarah trailed off and took another sip of her coke, "So… what-cha two doing in Jump City…?"

OoOoOoOoOo

MUFFIN TIMIES!!!

Todays muffers go to: hot-as-an-ember, ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH and Raven's Wolf

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	5. Scar

**DISCLAIMER**: Yes its true... I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS!!! But if I did...drifts off in thought

Wow 15 days without updating. Thats gotta be a new record for me, wow! I know y'all like "whats that to be proud of bitch? I've been waiting for 15 frickin days here!!!"

Well, I'm sorry peoples. My cousins are staying over at my house so its not like I can sit down and write for 2 hours with my music baring like the good old days. I have to write at 12 am with like... NO MUSIC. GAA I know its hell!!! But they'll be gone on the 23rd or something.

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. You find out what Keara is doing in Jump City and Kate has a nightmare and, and... well just read it and find out!!!

Enjoy,

_CHAPTER 5_

_Scar_

"_Accendo, cremo, DEFLAGRATION_!" The female hissed the last word loudly. She sat on a large pillow, with her black eyes closed. Her mind was focused on contacting the inter power _he _gave to her.

"_Accendo, cremo, DEFLAGRATION!" _The words greeted her back. Between twenty and thirty people sat behind her on large black silk pillows much like her own.

She opened her eyes; the usually black pupils glowed with the orange heat of fire. At last she had contacted her inner power. "I, Keara Haww, am daughter of Ignipotens, ruler of fire. I command you to come from within my soul and do my bidding," She mumbled the words. Though spoken quietly the words bounced off the stone walls of the gothic looking church the group was meeting in.

At first glance the old church looked uninhabited, hostile and unused. But those who thought that were extremely wrong. The church was positioned just outside of Jump City, in an old ghost town. All the houses were made of wood and rotting. The windows were broken and boarded up. Weeds grew in once wonderful and bright gardens and paint was graying and cracked on once white picked fences.

Then there was The Church of Blood. It looked sincere and evil just like the rest of the little town. A tall black metal fence circled around the property and the gate's hinges were rusty and broken. The soft wind that blew that night pushed it open and closed. The bone chilling creaking of the gate interrupted the usually dead quiet air.

But if anyone thought this church was unused in many years, they were dead wrong.

The heavy wooden doors of the church creaked open slowly showing the inside of the church. Inside was the prayer room. The smell of decay and death flowed openly between the few rooms in the church. Old rotting benches were faced towards the back wall where an old, dusty organ was. In the middle of the gap, though, was a group of men and women, from fourteen to forty-three. They were dressed in simple black robes that covered all of their bodies and were tied together with a length of silver rope. They sat crossed legged on black silk pillows muttering the words after their leader. Their faces were covered by the shadow of the long hoods they wore over their heads. The only head uncovered was the leader's head. Her bright blue hair was by far the brightest thing in the whole town.

Though the town was old and gone, and by now useless, the Church of Blood was not. It was a place divinity for demons. Ancient carvings flooded the walls; scenes of immense power and famous battles won by demons.

Keara started feeling the pain now. It gathered inside her head, summoning up her energy. She closed her eyes, her breathing was now in short strangled gasps and she broke out in a cold sweat. Her temples throbbed, her eyes watered, and it felt as if her forehead was on fire. She clenched her fists and the marking of Ignipotens on the back of her neck pulsated. Finally, she opened her eyes wide; they weren't black or orange but glowing a golden yellow. She screamed as the energy building up inside of her was finally released. It was concentrated in one place.

A small wooden coffin was in front of the leader. A wooden stake was shoved through the middle piercing the object inside. Though the stake looked old and rotting like the rest of this cursed town, it had spiritual powers. Powers too great to be touched by any mortal or it would mean death to them.

Slowly the stake began to burn, it glowed orange and turned black and burnt. A huge rush of wind blew open the heavy wooden doors and crashed through the prayer room. The robes of the worshippers flapped around their bodies as the great and unearthly wind past by them. The wind reached the small coffin and blew at the stake, it quickly turned to ash and blew in the wind. Slowly, the lid of the coffin began to open and red mist poured out.

"Rise, Trigon," Keara said softly.

XXXXXXX

_Kate slowly opened her eyes; she blinked and stared up at the ceiling. It was a soft blue hue, not dirty metal. She sat up and looked around, it was her old room. She was dressed in her PJs. She looked down at her hands; the nails where bitten down to the pink part as usual. Slowly she raised her hands to her head, she felt around. Just black, bed head hair, no furry ears. She smiled. Had she just dreamed the past few weeks? Or had that man –Slade—really changed her back? Did she have her old life back? _

Kate threw off the covers and ran downstairs there was her father reading the news paper and nibbling on a piece of burnt toast, just as he did on his days off. She grabbed him and hugged him hard. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbled softly. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from streaming down her eyes. "What's wrong Kate?" he asked softly still holding his daughter. She sniffled and opened her eyes, immediately she could see differently: she couldn't see close up very well but she could see far away and notice any movement just as a cat could. She turned her head looking at in the mirror that as in the kitchen. A pair of golden yellow cat eyes stared back at her. "No!" she screamed closing her eyes and hugging onto her father tighter. "I don't want to change!!!"

_Pain flooded throughout her body, her ears started to shrink and new ones began to grow on the top of her head, "No, No, NO!!!" she muttered holding on to her father as if he was the one that could make it all better. Her long claws began to grow next; they grew at weird angles, stabbing Jon again. "Kate what have you done?" he asked, limp, as blood flowed out of him, "No! Daddy! I didn't mean too! Daddy!!" But it was too late; he was dead. _

_Muffin rounded the corner into the kitchen and stared at Kate, "Here, Muffin…" she called softly to the cat. The hair on the back of Muffin's neck spiked up and she began to hiss at her. Suddenly, the little cat, Muffin, began to grow to a huge fierce monster. Kate backed up as it advanced. She hit the fridge, but it still advanced, _How could you just leave me here? I thought I was your best friend, your pet. But no, you just left me here to starve. The teenagers had a party here two nights ago when they discovered it empty. And guess what their entertainment was? _The cat's thoughts flooded through Kate's head. She noticed what the cat was talking about: patches of fur were gone and her throat was slashed. "No! Muffin! It wasn't me!! If he didn't turn me into a cat then you'd be alive!" _

Really was that how it went? You _killed _him. Who's the evil one now? Who was the one that left me to die?! Huh? You could have said no to Slade and returned to me. But no…

_Kate covered her ears and crouched down. The giant cat advanced even more. Kate knew, that even if it pained her, it was do or die. She leaped up onto the fridge so she was level with the monster. Suddenly she was wearing her Slade uniform again, equipped with the many weapons. She threw at stun strap at the cat and it instantly rapped around it's neck and electric molecules flowed through the monster's body. The cat shook for over a minute, _It's not supposed to go that long! _Kate thought. But suddenly the monster dropped. Kate did a flip off the fridge and checked for a pulse. But there was none. _

_Kate stood horrified at what she had just done: her father sitting on the chair with his head limp blood still pouring out of him, then Muffin, her beloved cat that stayed with her through break-ups and her parents divorce. But that was all over now…they were dead and nothing she could do would make them come back._

_She ran out of her old house onto the street. There she saw Matt. She hugged him tightly making sure she didn't pierce him. But slowly he began to disappear into nothing but mist, "You know I'm allergic to cats…" his voice drifted in the wind taking the last bit of himself away from her. Her old life was officially gone…_

Kate slowly opened her eyes. She felt dry, crusted tears on her cheeks. She needed to get that dream out of her head, but still, the inner pain was great. She arose, thinking to work out her pain in the gym.

When she arrived she found that Slade was already there. She peeked around the corner watching him. He was dressed in his usual black tight leotards. But Slade had taken off his chest armor and the black leotard that covered his chest. He was bench-pressing at least 350 pounds by the look of the weight. Kate watched him for a minute. _Am I really supposed to trust him? I mean…he's just some weird guy that somehow knows all about me. How do I know that one night he's not going to rape me then dump me off in the middle of no where to die? _

_Don't you think he'd do that by now if he was gonna?_ She asked herself.

_Well, you never know…_

_Kate, you could take him if he ever threatens you._

Kate peeked her head in the dimly lighted gym. All you could see was her two bright yellow eyes from within the shadows.

Slade lifted the weight high above his head and held it there for almost a minute. He groaned slightly and dropped the weight on the ground and stood up, his back facing Kate. She heard him swear softly and she inched even more into the room. That's when her nose picked up the smell of his blood.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, barely above a whisper, appearing next to Slade. Slade didn't look at Kate, and barely acknowledged her presence. He appeared to be in deep thought, for his hand dropped from his side and his eyes were dark and unfocused. Tiny streams of blood slowly rolled down his six-pack from the large gash that started from the upper part of his left chest almost to the right side of his waist. She also noticed burn marks on his arms and some on his chest. Her mouth dropped and her arms went limp when she saw the damage. She thought of repeating her question when Slade's voice cut the silence, "Close your mouth; this nothing… It's just a reminder of an ungrateful apprentice," His visible eye narrowed and his hands clenched into tight fists.

Kate looked at the giant mirror that covered the whole wall in front of them. She looked at them. Why had she thought that Slade was the bad guy? Why would someone do such a thing? Who was this person? She needed to know more, but Slade just didn't seem like the kind of guy that just sits you down and spends the next hour telling you his past and hopes and dreams.

His firm hand dropped on to her shoulder. Kate blinked and pushed her thoughts back. "But you're not an ungrateful apprentice, are you Kate?" Slade's voice said, "You won't betray me." Kate turned back towards the mirror; she could see herself five—no, ten years from now. A great being; a powerful being. "I won't betray you Slade," she said softly.

"Good. There is something you must do for me…"

oOoOoOo

Next chappie is gonna be fun!!! I love writing action scenes, and I love playing with my characters emotions!!! giggles happily like my year old cousin

MOOFFIN TIME!!!!

Todays muffins go to:

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH (omg it takes me like 5 minutes to write your name...mutters damn capitals...), nevermoretheraven, frosty1567 (I know its been like freakin forever since you last reviewed, I was getting woried >. don't ever scare me like that again!!! And yes you can live in my guesthouse if I ever get famous) and Raven's Wolf (yay more great chapters. I advise anyone that hasn't already read his story: _A Wolf Of Raven's Heart _to go and read it!!!)

And a large choco chipper muffin to my editor: Elementcontroller. Sometimes it may take you forever to email me back the chapter, but I still love ya anyways!!! huggles you to death!!

Cya next chapter!

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	6. The Betrayed Betrays

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own TT ::cries in corner::

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update. This chapter is huge for me to write. I was planning on adding more to the end but I'll just make it the next chapter.

So anyways, enjoy,

_CHAPTER 6  
_

_The Betrayed Betrays_

"Hi-YA!" The final punch was thrown. The last guard fell to the ground unconscious. The cat girl stepped out of the shadows and cracked her knuckles loudly, "Is it just me or is does security really suck these days?" She mused to herself, chuckling softly.

"Is Slade losing it? This is just a box," Kate said after ripping the door off the safe. There sitting inside the broken safe was a small metal box. It was about as tall as her hand and that wide also. "I wonder what's inside that's so special to Slade." She said pulling the box out and looking at it carefully. _Curiosity killed the cat_, she thought to herself_, screw it_. She smashed the lock against the ground and it broke, the metal shards flew everywhere but she was happy. She slowly brought it to eye level and opened the lid. Inside was some kind of remote. It was the same size and shape of a normal TV remote only the buttons were different. On one end was an antenna and on the other was a small slot, for a computer chip. She thought remembering the other item she stole.

The wall in front of her exploded. Five teens stood on the other side. Kate tore her eyes from the remote and stuffed it into a pocket in her belt. "Teen Titans," she said coolly slowly strolling forward, "Pleasure again to see you. I hope you didn't forget about me,"

"We certainly did not! Foul feline female!" Starfire cried flying up into the air and zooming towards Kate. She reached her hands foreword and grabbed Kate's neck and continued flying into she slammed Kate against the wall. She groaned and slide down the wall her eyes closed. Starfire gasped and kneeled down, "Oh dear girl! I am sorry for the damage I have caused, are you 'O.K.'?"

A hard punch slammed into Starfire's face and she went flying. "Starfire!" called Robin as he ran to Starfire who lay on the ground rubbing her eye. When she removed her hand he could see the bruising around it.

Kate stood up slowly and rolled her head around loudly cracking her neck, "Your just too easy to fool,"

Robin growled and ran at Kate, he had his metal rod out and in an attacking position. Kate dodged the stick and smiled. She leapt onto the stick and pushed on Robin's chest making him fall. She sat on his chest holding down his arm, "Look, I don't know what Slade is holding you against," Robin said, "But whatever it is you can get out. And we can help. Slade is evil and has no intention of helping you!"

"You lie!" She hissed, "And besides I joined of my own free will!" Robin narrowed his eyes. He pulled one of his arm's free and literally ripped Kate off him and scrawling across the ground. She slowly stood up only to be greeted by Raven. Even in the shadows she could tell Raven was pissed as hell. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed. Black clawing hands sprouted out of the ground and pulled at Kate trying to pull her to the ground. Kate pulled and screamed. She finally managed to free one arm and scratched Raven's face, breaking her concentration. Raven felt her face, small tinkles of blood touched her pale finger tips. She turned back to where Kate was but without the black energy pulling her down she had disappeared.

Robin came over and half hugged her, "Sorry," Raven said softly, "I let her get away," she grumbled something else that Robin didn't quite hear but it sounded a lot like 'stupid bitch cat fought dirty and scratched me'. "It's okay hun," he said pulling out his communicator and pressed a few buttons, suddenly a map of the city and surrounding area appeared on the screen. Moving along the side streets was a red dot. "It was a good thing that she got away. I put a tracker on her and now she'll lead us to Slade's new layer. C'mon team!" Yelled Robin as he ran for the exit.

XXXXXXX

Kate panted as she made it to the outside of the city. She moved silently through the forest that surrounded Jump City. She broke through there frightening claustrophobic branches. All there was a sign that was too dark to read in the dark, a road, and a broken down building. She sprinted across the road and raced to the building. When she reached the entrance she slowed down. There was a small panel attached to the wall near the door, Kate pressed some buttons and the panel opened up. There was a screen with a neon blue hand print in the middle of it. Kate placed her hand on the hand print. A match was made to her DNA file and the door to the building opened. Kate walked in casually. Old, dusty machines surrounded her but she could care less of them. She walked up a metal ladder up to the next floor. There were many doors on this floor, she didn't know what was behind half of them. But she walked along the path until she reached a special door. She knocked softly, "Slade?" she asked in the same manner of quietness.

There was no reply. That's when she noticed the door was slightly open, _I know I shouldn't_. she thought to herself. She reached towards the door knob. Kate had never been in this room, all she knew that it was Slade's office. She looked around, she didn't see anyone around. _I'm going in_. She pushed open the door and took a step inside.

Papers flooded the walls, news paper clippings, diagrams and millions of paper that would seem to take forever to read. There sitting in the middle of the dark room, in the only light was a desk. It seemed to bare and it looked odd compared to the walls. She placed the metal box on the desk and sat down on the wheelie chair behind it.

_So this is where Slade spends most of his time_, She thought. There has to be more than just this. There's nothing in this room. But.She looked at the desk again. There was one drawer. _Am I really going to search through his man's junk to see what he does in this room? It's none of my business. _That's when she noticed that the drawer was also unlocked_, Sure I am!_

Kate opened the drawer. It, like the desk, was almost empty and neat. There were a few pens and pencils and a folded piece of paper. Kate pulled out the paper and unfolded it. The sheet of paper was huge and almost covered the whole desk. It was a blue print for some machine. Kate skimmed over the paper reading the instructions. That's when her eyes opened in horror. The machine would be able to produce weapons of mass destructions. Nuclear Bombs.

Slade was planning on bringing nuclear war to earth unless his demands were met. The worst part of all was Slade tricked her into stealing parts of the machine. "No." she said softly to herself_. Slade isn't evil. Just misunderstood! He is going to help me change back to a human. Back to normal._

_Is that before or after he blows up the earth?_ Her conscious replied back sarcastically.

_No. He wouldn't would he?  
_

_He's a maniacal psychopath with an army of millions of robots at his disposal. I'd say pretty evil_.

"Kate." The stern, harsh voice of Slade jerked Kate's eyes away from the blue prints and made her yelp quietly. Slade was standing in front of the desk; his visible eye stared at her coldly. "I see someone was exploring. Find anything.interesting?" His eye slowly moved from Kate to the blue print.

"Slade.I." Kate stuttered, "You selfish bastard! You never had any intension of helping me!" The words burst out of Kate's mouth.

Slade put his hands behind his back and turned so his back was to Kate, "I see. You have found the blue prints. And you are.displeased by them?" He asked sarcastically. Kate scoffed, "Shame," Slade said softly, "I'm just going to have to kill you now then!" He turned around with a knife in his hand. Kate's eyes opened and she leapt out of the chair as the knife was brought down where her head was only seconds before hand.

Kate stared at the robot blocking the door and then Slade with a knife in his hand. God, please help me!!! I'll never do anything bad again if I live through this!

XXXXXXX

"Titans I got a lock on the girl's location. Ten miles south and 20 feet up! Teen Titans GO!"

The Teen Titans raced to the garage where the T-car was. They soon where out on the road and heading towards the deadly battle that was getting more and more violent.

XXXXXXX

CRASH!

A hole appeared in the wall. Slade pulled his fist out of it. Kate was now on the desk crouching down preparing to pounce if need be. Slade had abandoned the knife a few minutes ago and decided to use his fists.

Slade turned towards his desk. As he ran towards it Kate leapt up in the air. But Slade jumped and caught her foot. Kate screamed as Slade pulled her down and flung her at the wall.

Kate curled up into a ball and held her cheek that had a nasty gash on it and was bleeding. Oh god this is the end. She thought to herself. Slade bent down and ripped Kate's hand away from her face. He held it tightly as he pushed her into the wall. Kate hissed and tried to pull free but Slade then pinned her with his other arm. He pinned her by pushing his forearm just under her neck, slowly crushing her collar bone making each last breath more painful than the last.

Stop," She gasped, wheezing for breath, "you can't do this to me. people will come looking for me." She struggled to breath. "And by the time they find you you'll be a battered body washed up on some beach. You can't even imagine that people care about you now. Everyone hates you now, your just a theft and a little theft that no one cares if she gets hurt because of her own stupidity. They'd give me a metal before putting me in jail for killing a wanted theft. Face it. Your alone." Slade said harshly.

No." she wheezed, "Yes you fool!" Slade said, "Your just a bitch and to proud to admit your lower than dirt!"

Rage flowed through Kate's body now. She wasn't going to die. This man was going to. He caused her too much pain. Her body was bruised and hurting now. She couldn't hold on to life anymore. Life was too painful. Life was hell. Life was worst than hell. It was hell mixed with pain and betrayal. Slade was this.

Kate's hands went limp and her eyes slowly started to close and her chest slowly started to rise less and less as she took in a strangled breath.

Just too painful.Her cloudy mind thought. Pain flowed through her body. But not the outside pain. But a inside pain, rage. The burning acid of hatred pain. Kate's hands stiffened and her eyes flew open. They were glowing red and they craved Slade's blood.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM ME ANYMORE! YOU WILL PAY!"

Acid quickly rolled down her finger tips not burning any of her flesh, but when it hit Slade it burnt through his glove and scarred his hand. He cursed and flung Kate across the room. Kate didn't hit the other wall. She grabbed on to the desk and steadied herself.

XXXXXX

Robin threw an exploding disk at the robot that was guarding a door. But the robot dodged it and leapt up in the air.

"_Azarth Metrion Zinthos_!" A black energy rope wrapped around the robot's ankle and pulled it down to the ground and smashed it.

"Good work Raven," Robin said. Raven just nodded and pulled up her hood. "Kate is in there and I have a feeling Slade is too!"

Robin kicked in the door, "Slade your going down this time!" Robin yelled. He leapt into the air drawing his metal rod in the process, "Teen T-" he started to scream but he was interrupted by another voice. Kate's voice.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! I DON'T WANT TO HURT MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Kate leapt up in the air and pushed Robin to the ground. She continued the jump and landed on Slade's back.

Kate reached over his head and placed her hand on Slade's face. The acid seemed to emerge from her whole hand. It quickly burnt off the mask until it was just ash then his face started to blister and the skin started to peel away.

Slade started screaming. His voice echoed in the room making it sound ten times louder than it actually was. The titans could just watch in horror as Slade hurled Kate from off his back at the ceiling. Kate screamed as she hit the light. It shattered and everyone covered their eyes. The room lit up for a second then went completely dark for the lack of windows. All they could hear was Kate's screaming and the sickening thud as she hit the ground.

oOoOoOoOo

MUFIN TIME!!!!

Today's muffins go to: **ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH,** **nevermoretheraven, Raven'sWolf, kitsaru**

**And a special one to Elementcontrollerfor editing this huge chappie.**

C'ya next chapter ::wavies::

**-SNOWBALLHEAT**-


	7. Catgirl

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it... neva will ::tear::

Welcome peoples! I hope you like this chapter. I like it anyways, so poo to everyone that doesn't! (Just kiddding... maybe...) There is a conflict between Raven and Robin.... oOoOo I see your gettting nervous for the new couple BWHAHAHAHA let my evil power of emotion screwing-ness make Robin and Raven fight.

Anyways, you guys can always listen to me rant any other day. So enjoy,

_CHAPTER 7_

_Catgirl_

Kate groaned and slowly opened her eyes. A blurry picture of five people surrounding her came into view.

"Hey, she's coming to!"

"Glorious!"

"Wha….?" Kate asked, in a dream-like sate. There was a dark blue, purple, green, light blue and a red blur clouding her vision. She couldn't move. She figured that she must be heavily hurt and she must have at least three broken rib bones, but, that didn't stop her from trying to get up.

A soft but firm hand was placed on her shoulder from the red blur. She heard a male voice say, "Hold it. You're too injured to be sitting up."

She blinked a few times and the people focused. Her mind was still cloudy and mixed up. She tried to sort out her thoughts. _Okay, _She thought to herself. _My name is…_ _Ca…no Kate, right? Yeah, Kate Sakaki. My mother…died. Yeah, that's right. Okay, and my father…_

_As rage flowed through her body, her claws literally dripped of acid of all the pain and rage and hatred that she felt to this human. She hissed and stabbed her acid dripping, razor sharp claws into his back. The acid flowed through his blood, burning everything._

The image played over quickly in her mind. _Okay, I _killed _my father. I worked for Slade. And these people are…_ "Enemies." She whispered.

"What is she talking about man?" asked the green boy. "She's on pain killers. Everything is probably pretty fuzzy to her right now. Who knows what she's saying."

Painkillers. That was what was making her brain work like a slug. Was it an attempt to disarm her to make her easier to beat? No, these people didn't look or act hostile, except for the pale looking girl who was standing a bit away from the group, giving her an evil look.

The boy that seemed to be the leader saw her look at each of the titans. He placed a hand on his chest, "I'm Robin. That's Raven," he said, pointing to the pale girl. "That's Starfire," he said pointing to the deeply tanned girl with the big green eyes. 'Starfire' was smiling from ear to ear and frankly it creeped her out. "That's Beast Boy," He said pointing to the all green boy. He smiled and did a small wave. "And that's Cyborg," He said pointing to the half man half robot guy. He smiled, "Hi-ya 'lil lady."

"You're hot." She smiled and giggled. "Uh… Robin???" Cyborg asked Robin. "It's the painkillers dude."

The only one that didn't seem happy about the injured girl staying at the T-Tower was Raven. _I swear that girl is bad. What about Terra? Huh? Sure she sacrificed herself for us in the end but she also gave us to Slade. I tell you, it's going to be Terra all over again if we let her stay. I tried to tell them…_

######FLASHBACK######

"_Come on, we have to take her back to Titans Tower…we can't just leave her here," Robin said. _

"_Unfortunately," Raven's monotone grumbled from a dark corner. _

_Slade had escaped in the darkness and confusion. Everyone was worried about the cat girl but guilty, in the back of their minds, they wanted to go search for Slade not tend the wounded girl._

_Cyborg's bright shoulder lights lit up the office. Beast Boy carefully picked up a large sheet of paper and looked at it, "Um…dudes and dudettes… take-a look at this." He held up the paper. Raven appeared next to BB._

_He jumped at the sudden voice of Raven, "It looks like some sort of plan for a dooms-day device," _

"_Raven! You scared me half to death!" Beast Boy said. "Too bad I didn't finish the job…" She mumbled as she glided away. Beast Boy frowned and crossed his arms. _

_Robin sighed and looked around the messy room. "Cyborg get Catgirl, I'll get the police and a bomb crew to hunt down and disable this dooms-day device. Besides that we might as well clear out there's nothing worth staying here for,"_

_Raven could tell by his defeated voice and last words Robin was thinking about Slade. She knew his obsession, everyone one did. But she felt like she needed to cheer him up. _

_That thought alone creeped her out: Raven, causing another person's joy…yup weird. But it wasn't weird enough to stop her from slowly gliding over to Robin. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. He brushed it off and turned away from her and pulled out his communicator and proceeded to call the police. _

_Raven stood there looking at him blankly._

_XXXXBack at the T-TowerXXXX_

"_She CAN'T stay here! I swear, it's going to be Terra all over again!"_

"_She fought Slade! She can't be still his apprentice!"_

"_How do we know that fight wasn't staged?" Raven hissed at Robin. "We don't! But we couldn't just let her die there!" Robin growled back. _

"_We could have just called the hospital. Ever think of that?" _

"_They would throw her in jail. I think she changed. I think…" Robin trailed off his voice going quiet._

"_Think what?" Raven asked. Acid lacing every word, "That she could be a titan? Please Robin, don't make me laugh. She's evil, bad, vile, a villain and a real big bitch,"_

"_You know," Robin said, "Sometimes I could say some of the same things about you."_

_Raven's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Lights burst and holes in walls were formed by Raven's dark energy._

"_Yo!" Cyborg stuck his head out of the Titan's mini hospital, "Now, what the _hell _is going on between you two?" _

"_Nothing."_

"_I don't want to talk about it." _

######END FLASHBACK######

"Raven," Robin's abrupt voice shook her out of her daydream, "See if you could heal her. I think she has a broken arm and some ribs,"

Raven nodded stiffly and walked closer to the girl. She placed her hands slightly over Kate's chest. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos," _She mumbled. Her eyes glowed white and her hands glowed light blue.

"There," She said after she was finished. "All breakages are reduced to minor factures and should be healed in a couple of weeks." Her voice sounded hollow and dead.

Robin stepped forward and spoke to the cat girl, "Look, Catgirl," He said using the nick name the titans had dubbed her, "After your bones are healed, would you possibly think of joining the Teen Titans?"

The Catgirl nodded and closed her eyes.

XXXXXX

"You _can't _go through this!"

"But I have to!"

A dark tall young man ran his pale bony fingers through his dark hair. "Keara…" He whispered. "No," the young woman said firmly. "I had a deal with Lord Trigon. He gave me my spiritual fire powers. I would be just another filthy half-breed demon without him. I may have been the daughter of Ignipotens, but I had no powers. So… you see… I have to give myself to him… tonight.

"I know what's going to happen. He's going to kill you after the child it born! Couldn't you repay him another way?"

"Michael," She said firmly using his full name, not the friendly nick name 'Mike' she usually called him, "How do you know that? It's not like your psychic…"

oOoOoOo

How'd ya like it? The next chapter is a song chapter...thing... so you know something big and dramatic is going to happen. It will change the lives of the Titans FOREVER!!!!

So enough of that...

MUFFIN TIME

Todays muffins go to: Raven's Wolf, beautifully-evil (I love your pen name!), nevermoretheraven, Not Yet Free (I hope you like this chapter better...) andMajestical

C'ya next chapter

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	8. Leaving Home

**xxxEDITEDxxx **

**I read over the chapter and found some really major confusing grammar parts that didn't make sense at all so I edited the chapter myself. (I couldn't get a hold of my usual editor) **

**DISCLAMIER: I don't know Teen Titans... or the song Home by Three Days Grace... yeah but I own all the characters I made up (I guess it sort of works that way)**

Hello peoples. Wow it's been a long time since I last updated. Sorry about that but as you can see this chapter is HUGE! The story it self is 13 pages in word, by far the longest chapter I've ever written.

I probably could have uploaded it earlier if I was in the writing mood, but I've been sort of a slump since my computer crashed. Yeah I lost 3 pages that took me over a hour to write and I was so pissed I didnt even look at my computer for like a week! Then I got a boyfriend so I was too giddy for a while and I was stuck on the really dark part in the middle. And I know I never stop saying this but I'm plagued with homework and I'm working on two big projects right now. Now I'm in a very depressed slump because me and my ex broke up. So sorry if the end seems to be a bit plain but I just wanted to finish it so I could post it.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoys,

_CHAPTER 8_

_Leaving Home_

_Three more months to the day and I'm finished stupid high school, _Thought Sarah. She was mindlessly scrolling through the park. _Then I can leave this stupid place. I hate it here. Maybe I can save up some money and look for my mom. _Sarah had been wondering around town for a little bit. She didn't want to go home yet but it was starting to get cold and dark and she didn't have any money left.

So, her feet slowly dragged her through one more lap of the park. She finally made it to the exit closest to her house.

That's when she noticed some girls in her grade walking towards her. She pulled up her black hood and started walking faster. _At least I know I can ditch them when I close to my neighborhood. I know none of those preppy rich girls would follow me there just to make fun of me._

**  
I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place**

"Hey," One of the girls called, "Wait up!"

"We just want to talk," Another said. The others giggled. Sarah closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes and let out the air in one exhale. She spun quickly on her heel. "What?" She asked blankly.

"Sheesh," A tall redhead said, "We just wanted to ask you something," The other giggled softly behind their leader. Sarah rolled her eyes but stayed still, "What?" She asked again. "We were just wondering if all your clothes look like that or did Goodwill finally become to expensive for you?" A blonde one said. "Yeah probably," the redhead said, "It's not like your dad would lend you any money. 'Cause he wastes it all on hookers and booze," The other girls behind her burst out laughing. "Bitch," Sarah said shoving the redhead back.

Her friends caught her and helped her steady herself on her 250 dollar heals. The redhead looked over Sarah's head and smiled. She stood in front of Sarah, her face was close to Sarah's and intimating her with her height and group of brainless followers behind her. "What ya 'gonna 'bout it?" She hissed. Sarah looked over her shoulder and saw the redhead's boyfriend. Sarah sighed and started to walk away. She ran across the road and started walking on the other sidewalk.

**  
No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone**

Sarah left the mob of girls behind and continued to walk. She pulled up her hood and stared at her feet. She walked this way. Muttering to herself about things she would have done to that bitch if her boyfriend wasn't coming up behind her. _The worst she could do to me is scratch me but a football player… might as well start digging my grave…_

She sighed again. She lifted her eyes for a second and a dark figure sitting near the library window caught her eye. She doubled back a few steps and ran up the library's tan stone steps. She made her way through the tangle of book shelves and tables until finally she made over to the large glass window. She grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards.

"Hey Rae," She said. Raven opened one eye, "What?" She asked a annoyed tone creeping up in her voice. "I was wondering if we could hang out and talk… or whatever…" Sarah asked. "I left the tower to be alone and think not to be annoyed by little girls with nothing better to do on a Friday night."

Sarah stood, "Fine then. Sheesh! Didn't to bite my head off bitch," Sarah stormed up. "Wait Sarah…" Raven said softly as she watched Sarah leave. Raven sighed and closed her eyes again. _Maybe Robin was right…_

**You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone**

The key slide into the lock and a small clicking sound was made as Sarah turned the key and unlocked the door. _Welcome home me…_She thought depressed. She looked around at the graying, peeling wallpaper. Her gaze then shifted to the old cheap TV and ratty couch. _Everyday it seems to look worst. And everyday it does get worst. _Sarah kicked off her shoes. They hit the wall and left black marks on the wall. _Oh well. _She could live being called poor and a bitch but this… this… She hated when these rushes of depression hit her. Some times it slowly drifted in like low tide at the beach. But other times –like now- it hit her solid in the face almost knocking her off her feet from the blow.

She slowly drifted over to the kitchen and almost with out realizing it she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and downed almost half of it. She pulled the bottle down and wiped her mouth with the black of her hand.

**  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home**

Sarah screwed the top of the bottle back on and started walking out of the kitchen. Something neon yellow caught her eye. She turned to the side and pulled out the bright yellow envelope from under all the other junk on the kitchen table. "What this?" She quietly mumbled to herself. She broke the seal to the envelope and quickly pulled out the paper making a small tear in the corner. She unfolded it and tried to make out the black ink writing. But already the alcohol had started taking affect. It didn't buzz pleasantly like usually. But it seemed to be gnawing at the back of her brain making her vision blurry. She strained her eyes trying to read the paper. This just make her temples hurt and make her more frustrated. She put the paper down and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. They focused slightly better and scanned over the paper again.

The words: _'…Over due payments…'_ _'…Evacuation of building…' _and _'…two weeks…'_.

_What? That doesn't make sense…_Her rattled brain thought. She looked over at the envelope and saw it was addressed from there landlord. She looked again at letter and saw the date at the top. It was dated almost a week ago.

She turned around and rubbed her fingers down her drunkenly flushed face. They left long pink lines from where her finger nails scrapped her face. She reached for the bottle again and unscrewed the lead. She took another swing and walked into the TV room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The TV flickered for a second but the picture remained, it was some music video playing. Sarah snuggled down on the couch and laid there her eyes half closed.

Sarah heard the front door open and slam shut. _Daddy's home…_she thought depressed. She didn't move, she just laid there hoping that he'd leave her alone and maybe she'd fall asleep.

"TURN OFF THAT CRAP!" She heard him bellow from the kitchen, "I could hear it from half way down the bloody street. And who's been drinkin' my whiskey?" He demanded.

Sarah stayed quiet. She breathed in deeply and rolled over so her face was pressed against the couch's back. She breathed again and sucked in the fumes of dirty ash trays and stale smoke. Along with some other scents she couldn't identify.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" He demanded, "What's this?" He asked and grabbed the letter from off the make-shift coffee table. "Didn't anyone teach you respect? You don't go through other peoples shit!"

"We're getting kicked out in nine days," she said calmly facing him, "Weren't you going to tell me!" She was straining to keep her voice down and keep cool but yet she wanted to scream at him and shove the letter down his throat.

"That's not the damn point! I don't want to have to teach you how to fucking respect me. But trust me I'll-"

"Hit me?" She interrupted, "Scream at me until your voice hurts? Throw me down the stairs?" She demanded. She had long lost her calmness and her eyes were glowing in hatred.

She wasn't going take anymore of that crap. He was yelling at her about respect! RESPECT FOR GOD DAMN SAKE! Yeah he should know. He respected her mom so much she left him, he respected Sarah that's why he frickin' beat her!

"You hit me until I'm black and blue! You scream at me until I'm bleeding on the inside! And you start this shit on respect?" She spit at his feet. "Go to fucking hell you bastard." She said quietly.

**  
By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case**

Sarah stormed out of the house ignoring her father's rants. She muttered to her self, "Tonight just gets better and better…"

Alright she was out of the house but where to go? She thought for a minute. She didn't want to back into town. There was a chance of running into those girls.

FLASHBACK

"_I guess you're right, then… So… what-cha two doing in Jump City…?" Sarah asked after taking a sip of her coke. She was sitting next to an odd pair of people. There was a young woman with a young male sitting beside her. _

_Sarah watched as Keara turned her head slightly to look at Mike. He shrugged. "Where having a meeting with some…friends." Keara said slowly choosing each word carefully. _

"_Cool…" Sarah said and took another sip, "What kind of meeting?"_

"_Um…you know it's more like a gathering. We just sort of hang out and stuff," _

_Sarah nodded slowly as if she understood but really she was clueless. "Here, look," Keara said slowly, "I guess you can come or whatever. The more the better…I guess…"_

END FLASHBACK

Sarah continued to stroll down the sidewalk but with purpose this time. She stopped when she got to the end of the street. She walked over to the payphones and dialed for a cab.

**No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone**

_On first glance the old church looked uninhabited, hostile and unused. But those who thought that were extremely wrong. The church was positioned just outside of Jump City, in an old ghost town. All the houses were made of wood and rotting. The windows were broken and boarded up. Weeds grew in once wonderful and bright gardens and paint was graying and cracked on once white picked fences. _

_Then there was The Church of Blood. It looked sincere and evil just like the rest of the little town. A tall black metal fence circled around the property and the gate's hinges were rusty and broken. The soft wind that blew that night pushed it open and closed. The usually dead quiet air was interrupted by the bone chilling creaking of the gate._

_But even if this church looked unused in many years they were dead wrong. _

_The heavy wooden doors of the church creaked open slowly showing the inside of the church. Inside was the prayer room. The smell of decay and death flowed openly between the few rooms in the church._

Sarah handed over the money that was needed to pay for the long journey. She opened the door of the cab and stepped out. She was staring at an old building. It was a church she guessed. A tall black metal fence circled the church. It was the old kind that you see in horror flicks, with weird carvings made with the twisted metal and sharp tips at the top making it impossible to climb over without causing yourself bodily harm.

_Stop it! _She told herself, _You're just trying to scare yourself._ _This isn't a damn horror movie it's real life! No blood sucking monsters are going to jump out at you! _

She tried to convince herself but the more she tried the more the area looked like a set for a horror movie.

Besides the gothic church there were broken down houses. Weeds grew in the yards and paint chipped off the once white picked fences. The whole town looked old and deserted.

Sarah sucked in a breath and turned away from the evil looked church. She was trying to clam herself down. To slow her heart beat, or anything that would keep her from taking a metal break down. She wasn't sure but it was like the church it's self was generating some evil pulse.

A slow loud creeping broke the silence. Sarah jumped and turned around. The metal gate was open.

XXXXXXXX

"Today my friends is the day the great and mighty lord Trigon will return to earth!" Keara's loud voice boomed through the stone rooms. "We shall feed our energy to him! He will gain strength and I shall birth him his child! Trigon is happy now and just think of how pleased he will be when we help him return. He will shower us with gifts of unexplainable power! He will-"

Keara stopped as the heavy wooden doors of the church creaked open. A lone figure stood there. Blonde hair stuck to her pale sweaty face. Keara could sense the girl's fear. She knew these brainwaves she had sensed them before… but who was this…?

Then it hit her. It was Sarah. That girl from that café. She really didn't think that she would have the will power to come inside the church. Most mortals would streak and run away screaming half insane.

But then again, maybe Sarah wasn't a mortal. Perhaps she was part demon or raised in Azarth or other demonic shrines. But yet she acted as if she was a simple mortal. She was sweating and shaking.

_This girl must have a strong will power and suffered many hardships, making her mind stronger with hatred. Yes I can sense a lot of hatred. But also there must be another person that calms her mind. She must know someone that was raised in Azarth and they calm her mind. They also seem to make her mind stronger. Maybe her strength would do Trigon good. _

"Welcome Sarah," Keara said softly. Her quiet voice floated through the air and Sarah's ears absorbed it. "Don't just stand there, come. And sit down." Keara tested her. Sarah didn't seem to hear it. And Keara was about to say it again when Sarah but one foot in front of the other and sat down on a black silk pillow.

Murmurs and gasps ran through the crowd of hooded people.

Keara cleared her throat. She withdrew a jar. It was the old kind that looked like it was from the middle ages. There were cracks in it and you could see a slight red light coming from it. The jar was dark and the once brilliant paintings on it had fade away into the brown pottery.

Sarah noticed that some of the cloaked people where getting uneasy for they were starting to shift them selves and began to fiddle with things nervously. Sarah on the other hand didn't feel these symptoms. She, in fact, felt calmer. As if something was taking control of her and pulling her away from the fear she had felt of this place before.

Sarah adverted her attention back to Keara. Keara was doing something that looked like pouring something into the jar. "Trigon, use these ashes of fallen angels to erect your body from. Trigon! Be with us again!"

Keara's eyes glowed yellow for a second and the jar burst into flame. She tossed it up and it formed into a large red man. Long red ears poked through his long white hair while his double set of glowing golden eyes sent a shiver down Sarah's spine.

Trigon roared a huge demonic pulse flowed through the church. Sarah closed her eyes and screamed. It was indescribable. It was pain, hatred, occult, hurt. The emotions that exploded from the physic pulse was incomprehensive. It flowed through her body first like fire then it seemed to sing like ice at the same time. It racked her brain. She stood up ready to run blindly out of the church when a strong wind flew her off her feet.

She opened her eyes and stared with wide eyes at the scene. One by one the people in the room faded away until there cloaks lay there on the black silk pillows. A large white orb floated away from the abandoned cloaks. One rushed past Sarah and for a second she heard it: the soft crying of a child. _Children? What? _Her mind thought desperate to find an answer for this strange event. _Children… souls? Could these be souls that I'm seeing?_

_Unborn children. _The answer came to her. _These are the children that weren't born because there mothers committed suicide. These are Trigon's children. _

One soul flew through Sarah. She paled and her eyes grew as she felt the overwhelming darkness. The orb was only in her for maybe a second but the feeling last forever. As she watched the orb fly towards Trigon as tears slowly slide down her face.

**You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a**

"Children!" Trigon's loud voice boomed, "Come to me! Come! And together we will be one!" The children flowed into Trigon, each one making him bigger and bigger. Finally when all the weeping children had been absorbed into Trigon there was a large flash and then carvings on the floor began to glow white.

Sarah saw through her salty tears that there where seven circles around Keara and Trigon. Sarah got up and started backing up slowly whispering, "No…no…no…no…".

There was a flash behind her and a dark figure pushed back her. An icy chill ran through her body as his shoulder brushed hers. He turned around and stared at her for a second. His skin was pale and looked as white as death while his hair was raven black. Sarah looked into his frosty blue eyes. They where bright and fierce and there was only one other person she ever saw with that kind of eyes: "Mike?" She whispered softly. He turned away from her. "Keara!" He yelled.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as Trigon reached down and grabbed Keara and disappeared. Another pulse crashed through the dark church sending the already nearly having a metal break down girl into complete and udder hysteria.

FLASHBACK

"_Mommy! Mommy! Watch me mommy! Look how high I can go!" The delighted six year old giggled happily as her skinny pale legs pumped her higher and higher on the swing set. A woman in her early thirties sat on the park bench watching her child. A light smile crossed her light pink lips. She tucked a strand of her short blond hair behind her ear and stood up. "C'mon Sarah! It's starting to get dark we should head home soon." She called. "Please mom! Just five more minutes!" _

"_You can't stay here all night!" She called laughing, "Because who will help me eat the ice cream I picked up from the store today!" _

"_ICE CREAM!" The young girl called happily. She jumped off the swings landing in the sand. "Wait for me mommy!" She ran catching up to her mother. Her mom hosted her up into a piggy back ride. Sarah laughed happily. She played with a strand of her mother's short blonde hair. "I want to cut my hair just like yours! It's so pretty!" _

"_Yours is too!" Her mom called over her shoulder, "Yeah but it gets in my mouth when I swing," She playfully pouted. "Tell ya what," Her mom said, "If you be a good girl next weekend we can go and get it cut."_

"_Okay mommy!"_

END FLASHBACK

Sarah screamed and snuck to her knees. She tried to block out the screaming. It was horrible the children where calling her in their wails and screams. It took over her mind, flooding her memories bringing out the worst, the ones that she hid at the back of her mind and made inaccessible to anyone.

Sarah pulled at her hair trying to force the screaming out but was very unsuccessful.

FLASHBACK

_A loud sound of crashing was heard upstairs. The young eight year old Sarah sat in her room crying softly in the corner. Her little hands covered her ears. Her short blonde hair was sticking to her wet face. Warm salty tears ran down her face, her eyes bloodshot. _

_Even at eight years old she was a splitting image of her mother. Sarah liked looking like her mother. Her mother was beautiful her in eyes and she was always kind to Sarah. _

_Well… Sarah couldn't lie to herself. That's the way things used to be. Ever since dad got laid off from his job a year ago things have been going downhill. Mom got a job as a waitress in a bar. All way she was on her feet serving drinks to men that pinched her butt when she walked past. By the time she got home she was tired and didn't feel like playing with Sarah. That left daddy. But he wasn't ever home. He was always gone and some times Sarah waited until two in the morning to see when he got home. _

_Sometimes when he came home he smelt of smoke and alcohol mommy was never happy when he smelt like this. _

_Sarah knew mommy wasn't happy but she didn't know really how much until a month ago. She got up at night to get a drink and heard yelling so she sunk down the stairs to see what was happening. _

"_Don't lie to me, Ryan! I saw you guys together!" Her mother bit her lip and looked away. Her father exploded screaming at her mother. Sarah gripped the stair rail hiding behind it but still anxious to see what was happening._

_That's when it all started. Daddy slapped mommy hard. She went flying. She touched her cheek and more tears fell from her blue eyes. Sarah felt like running down the stairs and hugging her mother. She was about to when her father looked down at her mother and yelled, "Don't you _EVER _yell at me you bitch!" _

_He stormed off into another room. He slammed the door so hard that a picture fell. It was the picture that they took three years ago. Sarah sat on her mother's lap and her father was resting his hands on her mother's shoulders. A large crack ran down the middle of glass between her mother and father. They were and will be from this point on a broken family. Sarah snuck up the stairs and closed her door so softly that it couldn't be heard above her mother's sobs. _

END FLASHBACK

Sarah shakily stood up. The screams still pounded against her ears and her mind was being torn apart by shear terror and depression.

FLASHBACK

"_Sarah," Her mom knelt down and brushed a lock of the short blonde hair out of Sarah's face. "Don't be mad at me. Please…I promise I'll return and we can be together. Mommy just has to be alone for a while." _

_The mono-tone expression on the ten year old never changed. She stopped trusting adults along time ago ever since…no she didn't want to remember, the bruises spoke for them selves._

_Her mom opened the door and a hot summer breeze blew into the small house. The heat outside was smothering and the air conditioning in the house was broken but still the ten year old wore a black long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. "Take me with you," Sarah said quietly. Her mom stopped and dropped her suitcase. She spun around and scooped Sarah up into a big hug tears falling from her blue eyes, "I wish it could be that simple,"_

_Her mom released her and said softly, "I might not see you for a few years but always remember that you're my little girl and I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have too,"_

_Sarah nodded slowly and looked down. The yellow cab in the driveway honked it's horn. "Good-Bye Sarah," She said softly and gathered her suitcases and brought them to the cab._

_Sarah watched from the doorway as her mother drove off from her life forever. _

END FLASHBACK

**  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home**

That last memory really pushed her over the edge. It touched the sensitive part of Sarah's heart. The part that she didn't let anyone know she had.

She ran with wobbly legs out of the cursed church. She threw her body at the large wooden doors. They opened surprising easily making her fall in the dirt. She scrambled to stand up and ran with on the dirt path to the metal gate. She pushed but it didn't open as easily as the wooden doors. She shook the gate in crazed desperation, clawing at the lock until her finger nails broke and her finger tips began to bleed.

Her blood pounded in her head against the screaming. She was out of the building but the voices didn't stop. She screamed in frustration. The lock wasn't opening.

_FUCK! _She screamed in her mind over the voices. _IT WON'T OPEN! I HAVE TO CLIMB OVER! _She looked up at the spikes perched at the top of the fence. No, she couldn't jump the fence. But yet she had too. She could feel the voices but they weren't just voices anymore. She could feel there heartbeats slowly fading into the nothingness of her mind but loud enough so you couldn't drown them out.

So she made up her mind. She stuck in her foot into a hole in the fence that looked like the mouth of some weird gargoyle. She grabbed the horn of another one and heaved her body up. She lifted her right foot up so it was resting on the lower gargoyle's head then reached with her other hand as far up as she could. It touched the top of the fence. So she awkwardly climbed up so she was at the top. Now it was the problem of getting over the nearly a foot high spikes at the top. She grabbed a spike with her left hand and put her right foot on the ledge between the spikes and heaved her body with all her strength over the spikes. She flew over the spikes and went tumbling on to the ground. Which probably wasn't the best thing since the fence was almost ten feet high.

She bruised her back and her neck hurt but she was sure she didn't break anything. She stood up her head spinning. She quickly grabbed the fence to support herself she looked down through clouded eyes and noticed that her shirt was ripped from the spikes and there was a blood stain around it. She pulled up her shirt and saw a gnash that was bleeding. She wanted to curl up and just wait for death but the voices told her to run. Run away. Run _very _far away.

**  
I'm better off alone**

A lone car drove towards the scrambling Sarah. It's bright headlights blinded her. She stop running on the road and froze with one hand on her bleeding torso and the other hand stretched out blocking the bright lights from her eyes.

FLASHBACK

_Sarah lay on her back. The dandelions and other small flowers lay beside her. She opened her eyes and the bright blue sky almost blinded her. Today was a rare day in the city. For once the summer smog was gone and you could see the bright beautiful sky. _

_She rest one hand on her stomach and she stretched out the other in the air to block the sun was the shinning in her eyes. _

_Today was a weird day more than just the city smog disappearing, but also the heavy black sweaters and pants. She had worn a bright pink tank top and green jean shorts. Mom had bought them for her about a year ago before... she had to go away for a while._

_Anyways mom always said she looked pretty in them and today Sarah was sure mom was coming home. It just felt right you know? _

_Sarah sat up. She could see the swings and memories of her mother and her playing on them flooded back to her. She smiled softly and sighed happily._

_A strong cold wind blew a cloud over the sun, sending the whole park into shadows. Sarah shivered and hugged her self. She yelped slightly as she touched her arms. They were covered in bruises. Sarah's arms dropped and her goofy grin faded, daddy has been very angry lately. Very angry at Sarah for reasons unknown. Sometimes he won' t even look at her. _

_Sarah stood, her legs and arms covered in goose bumps. She sighed and headed home walking on the cracked road._

END FLASHBACK

The car came to a screeching stop. The man inside rolled down his window, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sarah eyes shot to the man. He didn't even care if he hit her or not. He had come very close to almost a foot between her and the car. That man was selfish he didn't care about anything accept getting to where he wanted to go. He would never take the time to ask how she was... or spend time with her... or go to the school play she invited him to when she was twelve... or say he loved her and wanted mommy to come back home also...

The voices told her to run at the man. Make him pay for what another man did to her. Make him bleed. Get her revenge. Sarah chuckled, it sounded alright to her. The voices were getting a hold of her and taking over her mind and soul. Her heartbeat was flooded with fifty or more other demonic heartbeats.

Sarah ran screaming at the man inside the car, she pounded on the windows with her fists screaming curses at him. He looked truly frightened and drove away in a hurry.

Sarah burst out laughing. That was... enjoyable. She wanted to do it again. Make more people feel the fear that she felt for most of her life.

She ran towards the city, sometimes falling over a crack in the ground or a branch making her more bloody and bruised.

She made it back to town. She stood off on the highway the bright lights scaring her. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back but yet the voices told her to do it.

She ran into Jump City. The tall office buildings towered high above her, the bright neon lights hurting her blood shot eyes. And so many people, they stared at her. Muttering things and pointing. It was over whelming, suffocating even. She covered her bruised face and ran.

**  
No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied**

Sarah had an expression like a deer staring into a car's headlights before it gets run over. Suddenly her legs started moving twice as fast. She ducked into a dirty ally way her legs pumping hard. One foot in front of the other then other foot. She ran at break neck pace, occasionally falling on the dirty pavement in the alleyways that she ran through.

She ran through the northern part of the city through dark, damp alleys. Finally she made it back to her territory. Her neighborhood. She crept in the shadows away from human life. She sneaked around buildings, quickly but still quietly.

"Is that you girl?" She heard someone calling at her. She froze as she saw her father sitting outside in an old lawn chair. Her blood froze for a second then she got a wild impulse to go run at him and attack him like that man in the car, but it took all her will not to. She could hear the voices getting enraged with her. Sharp pains shot through her head.

Sarah grabbed her aching head and ran away.

By now it was very late and most of the streets where clear of people so Sarah wasn't afraid of running in plain view. She raced down the streets until she was almost of out town. She gazed up into the darkened horizon. From on top of the hill she could see the waves crashing on the shore. She smelled the air and could almost taste the salty water of the sea. She instantly knew where she was going to run now.

She ran opposed to the souls inside her. She had to fight to take each step.

**  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home**

Sarah stank down on the cold wet sand sobbing. The souls were mad at her for disobeying. They were punishing her now. Pain flowed through her body like her blood. Her mind was being tore apart. She could feel her grip on reality slipping away like the sand she held in her fists. She just wanted to make this stop. Just to get the souls out of her body and away from her. She regretted ever going to that stupid fucking church. She regretted ever talking to that stupid cult worshiper leader bitch! She just wanted to be sane again! And alone in her own mind with out the voices telling her things.

**  
I think I'm better off alone**

Sarah knew the only way of getting rid voices. She shaking pulled off her shoes and socks. She then stood up. She could feel the wet sand squeeze between her toes. Slowly she advanced until the tips of the water licked gently at her feet. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath through her nose, absorbing the refreshing scents of the ocean. She opened her eyes and over to the side. About a quarter mile down the shore was Titans Tower. Sarah narrowed her eyes and scowled, _No one can save me..._

She advanced into the water until it was high enough that it splashed around her kneecaps. Then she treaded until it was chest high. The cold water felt like angels on her burning flesh. She closed her eyes and let out her breath. She stepped five more steps until she was completely under water. Her eyes stung from the dirty water so she closed them and let the voices take over her body finally.

**  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a **

Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yup there ya go. Now its the usual muffin time!

Today's muffins go to:  
twobirdslover (yes you can have a double choco chipper), NevermoretheRaven, ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH, Kitsaru, Raven's Wolf (sheesh this is like your millionth muffin... I'm not complaining though...), beautifully-evil, BlackStormWitch, The Wings Of a Raven (yes here's ya muffin)

Plus a cookie to anyone that didn't review for whatever reason but is still reading my story and didn't give it up because I havent updated in a while.

P.S. I am going to write a squel (don't worry there is still 2 more chapters to this one), I have a few main things that I need to put in to keep the story going on but do you guys have any ideas? If you do you can email them to me or just add it in with the review! Thanks

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	9. Emotions Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans but I own Michael & Sarah Greenway, Aquilus and Sarah Lex and... well a whole lotta bunchies of peoples**

Whats up? This is the second last chapter. I know sad and all but all good things must come to a end. But there will be another story (hopefully). I think I lost alot of my readers when I was working on chapter 8... oh well unless I get like completely like no reviews I will keep on writing.

I havent come up with a name for the next story and I am taking in ideas for something that you'd want to happen in the next story. So yeah... also I have gotten a idea for a Terra/BB one shot which I am probably going to start writing if I can find some time.

Anyways, enjoy,

_CHAPTER 9_

_Emotions Revealed_

A pale fist gently knocked on the door labeled _'Starfire'_. _God... what am I doing? _Raven asked her self. She turned around and took a step away, _No go back and knock again... you want help right? _Raven closed her eyes and turned around and knocked again the door slightly louder this time.

The sleepy eyed alien opened the door. "Raven," She said in the middle of a yawn, "What is your meaning of coming to my dwelling at such an early hour? Do you wish for me to turn off my box of music?"

"No Star... I just wanted to talk to another girl..." Raven said quietly. Starfire's big green eyes lit up and all sleepiness in her was replaced by bouncing hyper-active energy. "Come Raven!" Star said pulling Raven into her room and almost throwing Raven onto her bed while she zoomed into her bathroom. "What do you wish to talk about friend Raven?" Starfire yelled while in the bathroom. Raven could hear the alien moving around inside and finally she opened the door. Starfire was completely dressed in her usual uniform and was holding a bunch of hair ties in one hand while the other was still brushing her long hair. "Do you wish to have a girl talk which we talk about boys or make up or clothing or we could perform braiding maneuvers in each other hair while snacking on the tiny salted chips of the potato or-"

"I want to talk about Robin." Raven cut her off. "Oh..." Starfire's voice softened. Her eyes lost the bright glow they had before, she slowly glided over to her bed and sat cross legged besides Raven, "What about Robin that troubles you, friend Raven?" Starfire asked in a meek voice.

Raven let out a deep breath, "I don't know its just... you know I liked Robin for a while..." Raven stopped for a second and took a breath. Starfire's back stiffened and gazed at the floor, "And I was really happy. Then Slade came back into the picture and Robin... isn't himself anymore... you know?"

Starfire nodded, "I found it very hard to clam down dear Robin... before..." A touch of iciness gazed over Starfire's words but Raven just brushed it off. "And then that Catgirl came and I just know she isn't going to be good for the Titans but yet Robin insists that we keep her like she's some stray... cat or something!" Raven floated off Starfire's bed and walked over to the large window. She squinted against the glare of the sun, "I love him and this fight has tore me up on the inside. I can't even mediate anymore. I have this feeling in my heart that distracting my mind,"

Starfire got up off her bed and stood behind Raven, "Does it feel like your heart is slowly breaking making you lose all control of your mind. Slowly making you wonder how you'll ever go on if you never get to feel him wrap his arms around you or feel the feeling of his lips as he kisses you and tell you he'll never leave you!"

Starfire's voice was full of anger and hurt. Raven turned around slowly and stared at the enraged Starfire. Her eyes glowed green in fury and her hair flapped around dangerously. Raven reached out with her hands and spoke calmly, "Starfire... what are you doing? Calm down just relax..."

Starfire advanced towards Raven, "NO! I shall not hide my feelings anymore! I lost my dear Robin to you! I lost Beast Boy to Terra. I forgave her and I tried to forgive you. But I can not hold in my pain any longer! You don't know what its like to keep on getting rejected... to be pushed back and thrown away for another woman so I'll tell you: it hurts! You begin to wonder if you should keep on living. There are many times I wanted to fly back to Tamaran and forget all about this stupid little planet!"

Tears rolled out of Starfire's green glowing eyes. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. "Star..." Raven said her voice soft and caring. She advanced and put a arm around Starfire. Starfire straightened up and pushed Raven off. Raven tripped over a pillow that was on the ground fell. She sat up to see Starfire aiming a starbolt right at her face. "Starfire, what are you doing," Raven hissed narrowing her eyes not one bit scared of the alien. _No way is she ever going to shoot that at me... she bluffing... _Raven thought 100 percent confident. Starfire screamed something at Raven in her language then sent the starbolt at Raven.

Raven's eyes widened then transformed into a black energy Raven and disappeared through the floor.

The starbolt hit the pillow that Raven tripped over and completely incinerated it. Raven reappeared and stared at Starfire. Starfire matched Raven's stare as if they were testing each other to see who would back down first and look away. Raven stiffened her jaw and Starfire's hard face slowly started to melt until she was blubbering again. She covered her red, wet face and sobbed. "Raven I am truly sorry. How could I turn against my own friend? Please leave me! I need to be alone!"

Raven didn't need to be told twice. She walked abruptly to the door and turned around when she was just outside Star's room. She saw Starfire collapse on her bed and Raven pushed the button that closed the door.

Raven pulled up her hood and walked down the hallway. _Well besides almost getting killed that didn't help me with Robin. _Raven sighed silently.

Raven looked up to see Robin walking down the hallway with the newspaper in his hand. She lowered her head and stared at the ground she pretended not to notice Robin as she passed him. "Wait Raven..." He called. Raven turned around, "Yeah?"

"Here... I think you should read this..." Robin handed Raven the newspaper. Raven stared blankly at the front page. **LOCAL GIRL DIES OF SUICIDE **stared back at her. "Wha...?" Raven asked softly to herself.

_**John Riverton**_

_**Jump City News Reporter**_

_Jump City- The body of a teenage girl washed up on the beach early this morning about a half mile away from Titans Tower. The body has been identified as Sarah Lex. The body was discovered by surfer, Aaron Richard, and then was reported to the police. Her shoes were also found on the beach a little distance than the body. Richard said that the expression on her face looked peaceful and he thought she was asleep so he tried shaking her and but when she didn't awake he called the police. The body was badly bruised it was taken in for an autopsy. All the police released from the report was that the bruises were_ _pre-mortem and perhaps Sarah has tried to commit suicide before. Upon questioning Mr. Lex he replied with only response, "My daughter left the house sometime in the evening around six-thirty or so and I didn't see her after that. I don't know what happened to her and I have no clue why she would commit suicide." Mr. Lex's lawyer then rushed him away and informed the paper that Sarah's funeral is in four days and everyone wanting to pay their respects to Sarah is welcomed._

Raven gazed over the article first quickly once then she read it again making sure she understood every word. "Sarah's... dead..." No it didn't sound right it wasn't right it couldn't be. _No... Sarah has been depressed before... when she gets really bad I clear her mind... and besides when I saw her that night she was mad but not suicidal... IT MUST BE ANOTHER SARAH LEX! _Raven's eyes shot across the page over and over again. "No..." she whispered softly, "No, no, no..."

Raven dropped the paper. Her face was blank and her eyes were starting to moisten. Robin wrapped his arms around her and Raven returned the hug. Robin softly stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Raven..." Raven nodded slowly as one tear rolled down her cheek.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hmm... I don't know if people will like this chapter as much as the others. I know Star attacking Raven... a little far fetched I know but really how would you feel if someone stole Robin away from you :winks:I know she'd be dead in a second :evil grin:  
Just some warning that Starfire will be over coming major air-head qualities that we've all come to know and love (not really she pisses me off alot) in the show and I will start to develope her personality more to the surroundings. Sounds like fun, eh?

Anyways, today I'm handing out just a few muffins :tears up: so here ya go:

**kitsaru, beautifully-evil, ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH and NevermoretheRaven**


	10. A Drop of Bitter Sweet Poison

**DISCLAIMER: **:Sob: No... :sniffle: I don't own it... :hic-up:

Hey! GUESS WHO! Woo-hoo! It's me!

Yeah... okay so here's the deal: I didn't upload for a while because I found it extremely boring to write the funeral (and I'm sorry if the funeral is boring to read also) so I have to motivate myself to write it but after the scene with Robin and Starfire I wrote in like five minutes... Anyways also I tried to load up the Sims2 on my compy again but it didnt work so my dad took apart my computer so it was unhooked for like 2 weeks >. sorry everyone...

But as you know (or not...) this is the **_LAST CHAPTER_**. But with the help of my editor, I have named the next one: The Shifting Winds of Change. So be on the look out for the first chapter soon!

So anyways, enjoy

_CHAPTER 10_

_A Drop of Bitter Sweet Poison _

Five teenagers sat in a scarcely populated church. The big doors were open shinning a patch of uncomfortable hot sunlight on them.

Raven looked down the aisle at her friends: Cyborg was fanning himself with the thin booklet that was given out, Beast Boy was panting and whining under his breath about having to wear a suit, andStarfire who was dressed in an elaborate black heavy funeral dress with a huge hat with black lace covering her face and occasionally reaching under the lace to dab the tears in her eyes. Raven felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and looked up at Robin and smiled sadly. It was Robin's idea for all the Titans to come to the funeral with Raven for support. Even though she was grateful she didn't have to go through this alone, she also thought that the rest of the Titans would have been happier if they stayed at home away from the small cheap church.

The small community church was crammed in between a 99 cents clothing store and the large tan library. Raven thought it was a bit of sick irony that the last time she saw Sarah was only about 20 feet to her right and now she was about 10 feet in front of her laying in a coffin.

Raven then turned towards the priest that stood at the front of the church telling about Sarah. It was apparent that he never even knew Sarah. His old, dry raspy voice irritated Raven so she decided to look around the church some more.

The big doors where open, trying to get sunlight in or maybe something like that. But all it did was make bursts of hot, dry air float around the small church. The others in the church also seemed uncomfortable in the hotness. Raven saw Sarah's father sitting in the front row but was sitting off to the side, almost touching the wall. Raven then saw a single mother with four young kids sitting a few rows in front of the titans. They squirmed and complained loudly to their mother while she quietly tried to hush them. _Cousins perhaps? _Raven thought observing the children for a minute or two. There were also a few other people that Raven didn't know.

Raven slumped in her seat. The funeral was an embarrassment. This wasn't the way she wanted to remember Sarah. Raven sighed inwardly as the people started to file out of the church to drive to the gravesite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four men lowered the imitation cherry wood coffin into the ground. Raven glanced around; sad pale faces stared blankly at the coffin. Raven then looked at the men lowering the coffin. Dressed in black, the graveyard workers slowly lowered the coffin into the ground. Inch by Inch. Foot by foot. One foot, two feet, three feet... Raven couldn't see the coffin from where she was standing anymore. She began to study the men's faces instead. They had a blank respectful look on their blank faces. A quick gentle scan of brainwaves showed what she thought. They were used to death and coffins. Spend hours digging, quickly add some flowers and then lower the box into the ground. Same old, same old. It was like they didn't even care about it anymore or even feel. They've become completely desensitized. A quick pain in her heart brought back memories of Michael. She quickly shot the feelings away and stared blankly at the gravesite. The men had finished and people were tossing roses in the grave. She felt a light squeeze on the shoulder and looked behind her expecting Robin. But surprisingly it was Cyborg. "Hey," he said in a soft voice, "You alright?"

Raven nodded wiped her stinging eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin sat on the couch. His white button-up shirt was undone on the bottom and untucked while his tie was loose. He had been sitting on the couch flipping channels ever since he got home about an hour ago. Raven had floated up to her bedroom mumbling something about having to mediate and BB went to his room also. Robin noticed Cyborg heading toward the Titan's hospital. _Probably to see Catgirl, _he thought to himself.

Robin heard the living room door _swoosh _open and close. He looked up and saw Starfire changed out of that awful funeral get-up. She flew over to the couch and took a seat next to Robin. He mumbled a greeting.

"It's... sad about friend Raven's companion Sarah... isn't it?" Starfire asked meekly, staring at Robin with her big, sweet green eyes showing moisture. Robin turned off the TV with the remote and turned to face Starfire. "I know... it's going to be hard for Raven to get over it..."

Starfire scowled on the inside not liking that the conversation was drifting over to the topic of Raven. So she sucked in a big breath and let out a big depressed sigh, "I guess it makes me think about how short life really is... I mean, dear Sarah was young herself. It makes me wonder how long my life will be... how long our lives will be..." Starfire said softly. Her voice was like liquid honey. It was sweet and charming and with her large emerald eyes made you pity her.

Robin drew this all in captivated by Starfire's charm. Starfire whispered the last part and then watched Robin's reaction. He just opened his mouth and stared for a second taking in her words and signs. He cleared his throat softly and said, "I know," his voice cracking slightly. Starfire then decided to push it a bit. She brushed her long auburn hair off her left shoulder relieving her long and graceful neck. She then played with a strand of hair. "Just the thought of death has really shaken me up, Robin. You know... how do you say it... it has confused my mind... and heart..."

Robin watched Starfire's delicate fingers play with the strand of smooth hair. It made him want to reach out a stroke Starfire's soft hair and smell the wonderful shampoo she used. Robin locked eyes with her, and melted on the inside. His eyes then traveled slowly down to her lip and imagined kissing them again. Just to see if it was still the same taste of fruit and flowers. Robin was about to until a voice screamed inside his head. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU DON'T LIKE STARFIRE ANYMORE! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH RAVEN AND LOVE HER DEARLY. **DON'T** GET MESSED UP WITH STARFIRE AGAIN!_

Robin closed his eyes from behind his mask and listened to the voice. "This funeral and rough patch with Raven really has me confused on the inside also," He said hinting that he cared about _Raven_ didn't want to go messing with that. Starfire narrowed her eyes slightly taking notice about Robin's tone but decided to push it, _double or nothing..._ she thought to herself. Starfire spoke in a soft and raspy tone, "Robin don't forget, even through everything," Starfire inched closer to Robin then placed a soft hand on Robin's cheek and smiled at him softly with her hypnotizing emerald eyes, "I'm always here for you," Starfire wrapped her other arm around Robin and leaned in for a kiss. There lips almost touched but then Starfire was pushed back. "What are you doing Star?" Robin said in a loud whisper looking around to see if anyone saw them. "But Robin!" Starfire said still holding on to Robin's arm, "I love you!" She said going closer to him, but this time Robin wasn't buying any of her flirting. He pushed her so she was completely off him. She fell backwards and lay on the couch, "I don't feel that way about you, Starfire," Robin said and stalked out of the room.

"Robin! Where are you going? Robin? Don't leave me Robin!" She called after him, but he was gone. Starfire sat up and swore loudly in her Tamaranian tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven walked out of her room, only dressed in a short white bathrobe. She walked down the hall planning to go to the master bathroom and take a long relaxing bubble bath in one of the large jet massage bathtubs. _Hopefully it'll help take my mind off of Sarah or at least relax me..._

That's when she saw Robin walking towards her. She smiled slightly as he stopped in front of her. He grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace until her chest hurt and felt like she was going to explode. She untangled herself from his tight bear hug and rapped her arms around his neck while he placed his arms around her thin waist. "So..." she said.

"Look I know things have been rough the past few days but I just want you to know that I care about you a lot and I hope nothing has changed us or how we care about each other," He looked into her violet eyes and watched her face sparkle, "Okay?" he asked. Raven nodded. Robin then swooped into a quick and light kiss. They then released each other. Robin walked away with a light bounce in his step.

Raven wandered away, slightly in a daze. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Robin walking away. She studied his firm figure for a few seconds then continued to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven undid her bathrobe and stepped into the massive tub. She settled herself in the foamy water and sighed contently. The jets in the bath were wonderful to her stressed shoulders and back. She inhaled the perfumes of the scented candles around and slid down until only her eyes were above the water.

Raven rose from lying down and settled herself in the corner of the tub with two jets shooting out water on either side of her. Her mind was at rest and began to drift wondrously. First she thought about Robin and thier little kiss in the hallway. She grinned foolishly to herself and giggled softly. It seemed like Robin had dropped a burden of some sort and he was returning to his old relaxed self with Raven. These also made Raven think about their fight a couple of days ago about Catgirl. He had called her a bitch. Raven didn't really blame him because she had to desensitize herself so she wouldn't lose control of her powers. _But, we really should be nervous about Catgirl._ Raven thought._ We really don't know a lot about her and this could turn into the whole Terra thing again. _Raven sighed quietly. _But I guess none of that can be helped. I'll just have to monitor her brainwaves now and then and if I get any visions about her I'm defiantly not ignoring them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Nine Months Later**_

Keara wrapped her newborn child in a black blanket. Her blue hair was still sweaty and was sticking to her face and she could still feel the pain of childbirth but she didn't care. "_Meus suavis Ignigena_," Keara whispered in Latin, which meant 'My sweet Ignigena,'

"Nina," She dubbed her child's human name, "I fear my time of earth is short but you must stay strong and pure to the power. Power corrupts all, remember that _suavis _Nina."

The baby girl stared at her mother with large black eyes as if she understood everything her mother was staying. Keara ruffled her fingers through the baby's hair, which was only a little bit of white fuss at the top of her head.

Keara heard the thundering footsteps of Trigon echoing in the gloomy caves. She quickly hid the child behind a boulder and stood up and turned around. Trigon's huge figure came into view and he loomed over her, "WENCH!" He roared, his voice echoing, sounding like there was ten of him screaming at her, "WHERE IS IGNIGENA!"

Keara scowled, "You can't have Nina, I shall raise her. She won't be part of your evil schemes!" Keara stood fierce. Her attitude towards the occult and darkness had changed a lot since she was raped by Trigon and was forced to spend nine long months locked away in a gloomy cave. "FOOLISH WENCH!" He roared. He sent thousands of black ravens at her. She was pecked to death as each bird slowly devoured her. Her screams sounded gruesome as they echoed through out the whole cave system.

But then they were gone and Keara was dead and gone also. The sounds of a baby crying alerted Trigon and he looked behind the boulder that she hid behind.

Trigon held her up high and yelled out, "The flower has bloomed and now wilted. Now you child will gain the power and together we will bring demons back to earth!"

oOoOoOoOo

So well if any of you remember the beginning of the story which Michael had a vision with a 'flower' giving birth and the baby girl and stuff... well now you know what adventures will be poping up in the future. It gonna be one interesting family reunion smies evilly

MUFFIN TIME:  
beautifully-evil  
kitsaru  
NevermoretheRaven  
and ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH

You guys get my last batch of muffins until I can bake some more and hand them out with da FIRSTEST chapter of: The Shifting Winds of Change, so enjoy!

_ONE LAST NOTE BEFORE I GO!_

Okay I've been thinking about it and I've decided I'm over due for a one shot so I've been planning a one shot with some BBTerra action and (even though I feel a little uncomfortable with it) a wee bit of BBRae action. Not alot I promise you more like good friends action. 

Anyways peace to all and I'll see y'all on da flip side (lol I felt like saying that)

**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


End file.
